


big brothers to the rescue

by mingupingu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Texting, ateezies are jongho's big brothers, honestly wanna add more characters... might do that later on...hm, jonggi, jongho has a crush on mingi, jongho is hwa's baby uwu, no beta we die like men, so i lit had this idea after watching my big bros ateez!edit again, yunho is a big puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: annoying one is typing…i open this gc only to be attacked…smhdad when dad’s not here is typing…YOU HAVE PUT THIS FAMILY THROUGH THE FIVE STAGES OF GRIEFhamburger helper is typing…NO WAIT IM SORRYYYYYYY———————————————alternatively the fic where ateez (except Mingi) are jongho’s older brothers and try to set up him and mingi on a date
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Everyone, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jeon Wonwoo, Jung Wooyoung/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Hongjoong/Kim Namjoon | RM, Park Seonghwa/Shin Hoseok (Wonho)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	1. planning the strike

**Author's Note:**

> I SHOULD BE FINISHING MY OTHER FICS WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS GOD 
> 
> ahhhh anyways ok so i got this idea from this edit  
> https://twitter.com/mingupingus/status/1246957084085751812
> 
> and now i cant stop  
> sen d he lp

_ honghong made a new group chat “big bros” _

_ honghong changed nickname to “dad when dad’s not here” _

_ honghong changed blephwa’s nickname to “mom incarnate” _

_ honghong changed hohopup’s nickname to “hamburger helper” _

_ honghong changed yeoyolk’s nickname to “mom’s favorite” _

_ honghong changed san0710’s nickname to “half and half” _

_ honghong changed sexyboi’s nickname to “annoying one” _

_ dad when dad’s not here is typing… _

guys we got a situation here

_ mom incarnate is typing… _

whats the situation 

also why do i always get the mom nickname ;-;

_ mom’s favorite is typing... _

it’s accurate 

all of these names are tbh

_ dad when dad’s not here is typing… _

shhh dont fight it hwa-hyung

anyway

_ hamburger helper is typing… _

whats hamburger helper supposed to mean T_T 

_ half and half is typing... _

daaaaaad you know we already have a gc right? with jonggie

_ dad when dad’s not here is typing… _

thats what i was getting at sannie 

anyways! 

_ hamburger helper is typing… _

don’t ignore meeeee T_T

_ dad when dad’s not here is typing… _

jongho has a crush on mingi 

_ annoying one is typing… _

WHAT EYE-

HOLY SHIT 

OMG 

_ half and half is typing… _

WTF

_ mom’s favorite is typing… _

i called it

_ mom incarnate is typing… _

HOW AM I ONLY HEARING ABOUT THIS NOW 

_ hamburger helper is typing… _

oh yeah 

about that 

he might have already told me that weeks ago whoops lol 

_ dad when dad’s not here is typing… _

YUNHO 

RLLY 

NOT EVEN A MENTION @ US 

_ hamburger helper is typing… _

aaaaaaa well das what you get for ignoring me  ( ´･ω･)

besides he told me not to tell you guys cuz he trusts me more i guess 

_ mom’s favorite is typing… _

...im not even gonna respond to that 

_ mom incarnate is typing… _

THANKS FOR HURTING MY FEELINGS 

_ half and half is typing… _

THANKS FOR NOTHING YUNHO-HYUNG

_ annoying one is typing… _

i open this gc only to be attacked…

smh

_ dad when dad’s not here is typing… _

YOU HAVE PUT THIS FAMILY THROUGH THE FIVE STAGES OF GRIEF

_ hamburger helper is typing… _

NO WAIT IM SORRYYYYYYY

HE JUST TOLD ME NOT TO TELL YOU GUYS RLLY I SWEAR 

_ mom’s favorite is typing… _

sureeeeeeee

what brought this up anyway hongjoongie-hyung

surely you have something in mind otherwise you wouldn’t have made a gc for us

when we’re literally six feet apart from each other 

_ half and half is typing… _

^^

_ annoying one is typing… _

^^

_ mom incarnate is typing… _

*still sobbing in the distance*

_ hamburger helper is typing… _

mom im sorry T_T

_ dad when dad’s not here is typing… _

ok so listen

i do have a plan

what if

we set up

mingi and jongho on a blind date

_ half and half is typing… _

I LIKE THE WAY YOURE THINKING HYUNG

_ annoying one is typing… _

LETS DO IT

_ mom’s favorite is typing… _

hmmmmm... not too bad of an idea… 

_ mom incarnate is typing… _

NO 

jonggie is still too pure and innocent for the dating world ;-;

he’s babie ;-;

did you see the way his gummy smile reached his eyes this morning 

adorable ;-;

_ hamburger helper is typing… _

waiitttttttt 

won’t jongho 

like 

get mad at us tho 

if he finds out? 

it’ll be obvious i spilled the beans with you guys and he’ll hate me  ಥ-ಥ

and then hate you guys for setting him up  T_T

_ mom incarnate is typing… _

^^

_ annoying one is typing… _

SHIT WAIT 

_ half and half is typing… _

HES RIGHT 

_ mom’s favorite is typing… _

and so goes down our hopes and dreams… 

well it was fun while it lasted 

why dont we be good older brothers and maybe give him some courage to confess instead

_ dad when dad’s not here is typing… _

...i

he has a point 

and yeosang’s proposition is looking mighty fine… 

_ annoying one is typing… _

nah fam that aint it 

lets just get one of our other friends at the studio to set them up

then jongho wont know it was us 

when it was 

in secret 

_ half and half is typing… _

like double agents ooooooooo

me likey

ME LIKEY LIKEY LIKEY

_ hamburger helper is typing… _

DUGEUN DUGEUN DUGEUN 

ok ill leave now… 

_ half and half is typing… _

NO COME BACK WE’RE NOT DONE YET

_ mom incarnate is typing… _

LISTEN 

i love mingi with all my heart 

but 

IF YOU THINK IM GIVING UP MY SON TO HIM THEN THE EXIT IS RIGHT TO YOUR LEFT

_ dad when dad’s not here is typing… _

hwa calm down 

this might help jongho in the long run

mingi is a great guy and he could help the kid out of his shell 

also wooyoung, no 

we are not doing that 

_ annoying one is typing… _

too late lmao


	2. commencing the strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo this is basically becoming a guilty pleasure for me to write lol i have no idea what goes on in this all i know is that it feeds my soul

“What’s up, bitches?”

Wooyoung walks into the dance studio carrying his duffle bag with the rest of his brothers trailing behind. He sets his bag down in the corner of the room on the floor, San following his actions with his own bag too. The orange-haired boy who was sitting by the corner with everyone else jumped up from the floor to run towards the band of siblings. 

“YAAAAAAA THE KIM FAMILY IS HEREEEEEE”

He springs forward at them with arms wide open, his hug getting caught by Yunho who was equally as excited to see him. Hongjoong laughs at their enthusiasm while Seonghwa smiles fondly over the boys like the mom he always was before going over to hug Mingi too. Yeosang just rolls his eyes but has a small smile that is warm. 

Today was going to be the day. The day they would set up Mingi with their younger brother Jongho. When the group was last texting each other about it, Wooyoung had already contacted a few of their friends from the dance studio to help them out by giving them the task of setting Mingi and Jongho to go on a blind date, in order for the two to not get suspicious of the brothers if they were the ones to set them up instead. 

“Hey, babe.” 

Seonghwa heard his boyfriend’s call from behind him, taking his attention off of the younger ones to turn around and face him. It was Hoseok. His big strong muscles were showing through his shirt whose sleeves were rolled up. He smiled that big grin that Seonghwa fell in love with when they first met before going in to wrap his arms around his younger boyfriend in a hug. Seonghwa reciprocated it while snuggling his face into his shoulder. 

“Hi, Hoseok. I missed you~” 

The older laughed. He thought it as always so cute when his boyfriend was clingy like this. 

“I missed you too, love.” 

He placed a kiss on Seonghwa’s forehead. They heard a gag from one of the other boys in the background, most likely Wooyoung, but paid no mind to it. 

Especially not when Wooyoung’s tall ass boyfriend, Yeonjun, is glomping him from behind with his chin in the indent between Wooyoung’s neck and shoulder. 

“You guys literally just saw each other last night after Hoseok came over for dinner.” 

San complains before Wonwoo walks up to him and holds out his arms. San accepts them with his body and steps over to be engulfed into a warm hug from his taller boyfriend. 

“Baby, is that an invitation for me to come over for dinner one of these days too?” 

The taller man smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at the younger. He smiles and hits his shoulder playfully.

“Asshole, of course it is.”

“Ugh, you lovebirds all need to get a room other than here. I’m getting secondhand embarrassment from your cheesy asses.” Yeosang quips. Shouts of protests and complaints arise while Mingi comes up to lean an arm against the shorter man’s shoulder before asking. 

“Wait guys, by the way, where’s Jongho?” 

Currently, Jongho was out on a coffee run with Jungkook, one of the guys from the dance studio that his older brothers work at. They were supposed to bring the drinks back for everyone, but got sidetracked as the weather was nice and Jongho wanted to stop by the park for a bit. 

He took a sip of his americano, the color of it matching his deep brown hair, while sitting on the bench and feeling the cool spring breeze on his cheeks. They turned a flushed pink from the cold. Jungkook was beside him also enjoying the weather when he noticed the boy’s cheeks and decided to take a gloved hand and rub them to warmth. 

“Ah, your cheeks are always so adorable, Jongho.” 

He smiles a bunny smile at the younger while Jongho flushes even harder before protesting and swatting his hand away playfully. He mumbles something into his scarf along the lines of ‘I’m not cute’, a pout clearly being made even though it is hidden underneath the fabric. Jungkook laughs at the boy’s cuteness. He enjoys the other’s company, even though not many words are exchanged between the two, there’s a sense of calmness and understanding that they share when together and it’s so much more relaxing to have that sometimes when you’re in a room filled with several other rowdy guys who never stop talking or shouting almost everyday. So it wasn’t a surprise that the younger would come to him for advice sometimes when it came to things he couldn’t ask his brothers. 

“Jungkook, what would you do if you had this really big crush on one of your best friends, especially him being one of your brothers’ best friends, and not having the courage or guts to say something in fear of-”

The older cuts him off there.

“Woah. Hold on now there, buster. This is about Mingi, isn’t it?”

Jongho almost chokes. He’s never told anyone about this other than Yunho. If that hyung of his ratted him out, he’s going to get it later from a tickle attack. He was ruthless when it came to tickle attacks, and Yunho knows it. 

“H-how did you know?”

Jungkook smiles. 

“It’s obvious, Jongho. I’m sorry bub, but those heart eyes you shoot at him when he looks away says it all.”

The maknae wants to curl into himself and dig a hole in the ground to lie in. How could he have been so transparent about his feelings? What if Mingi noticed but never said anything cause he was just being the nice person he always was? What if Mingi thinks he’s disgusting for liking him? 

“Hey, now. Stop there. I can tell by the look on your face you’re overanalyzing things already. Relax. I doubt he’s caught wind of your crush on him, with how dense he can be sometimes. Don’t get me wrong, I love the boy with all my heart just as I love everyone at the dance studio, but man can he be thicker than a rock… But anyways, to answer your question earlier... To be honest, I was going to set you up on a date with him.”

The younger looked at him with wide eyes. 

“WHAT” 

Jungkook chuckles. The way he reacted was so adorable, he couldn’t help but to laugh at how endearing it was. 

“Yah, don’t laugh at me!! Please tell me it was all a joke. I don’t think my inexperienced ass could ever be with Mingi. Let alone go out on a date with him. Oh my god, I would be so terrible.”

He put his hand in hands, visualizing every single fuck up he could think of himself probably ending up doing while on a date with Song Mingi. 

“Actually, no it is not. Someone else at the dance studio has probably already told Mingi by now about going on a blind date with someone this weekend… and that someone is you.”

He was going to kill everyone in that goddamned dance studio. Including his big brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on twitter! @mingupingus
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! they really mean a lot! let me know what you think of the story so far below!


	3. first phase: clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where im going with this ahhhhhhhh but i hope you like it ;-;

_ kookie is typing… _

wooyoung 

so 

i may or may not have already told jongho that i know he likes mingi

and that someone at the dance studio alrdy told mingi abt going on a blind date this weekend…

also that i told him he was the blind date…

_ sexyboi is typing… _

YOU WHAT

HYUNG

I TRUSTED YOU

_ sexyboi is typing… _

god i knew that your soft spot for him was going to ruin this mission somehow

_ kookie is typing.... _

whoops?

oh also

he said he’s going to kill every last one of us 

and we’re about five minutes away from the studio rn

so 

yea we screwed 

_ sexyboi is typing… _

FUCK

“FUCK”

Wooyoung shouted aloud as he texted it to Jungkook, catching everyone’s attention to him. 

Shit. Well, this was bound to happen anyway.

“Woo, what happened?” 

Hongjoong walks over to the other to check if his younger brother is ok, fearing it was a shout of pain or something instead of a shout of literal ‘We’re fucked.’ 

“Listen guys, we gotta hit delete on this upgrade, cause I don’t like where it’s going now. Jongho is going to be here any minute with Kookie-hyung. He said he’s going to kill every last one of us, and you know Jongho. He means business.”   
  


Gulps filled the room. 

“We need to get out of here, quick.” 

Everyone runs to get their shit and leave, some tripping over one another through the rush. It doesn’t help any when San literally yelps at the door when they see Jongho, wearing the borrowed big pink puffer jacket of Seonghwa and his eyes seething with rage. It was kinda a cute contrast at a glance, the cute pink coat that made the boy look smaller than he actually is and his adorable little pout he has when he’s angry. But, oh no, this is Jongho we’re talking about. He will crush necks with those bare hands of his and that’s a fact everyone knew. 

“Oh, hi, Jonggie! My adorable little brother~! Um, what brings you here? Ahaha…” 

San tries to divert the conversation that was clearly not going to be done with words, but rather fists. Jongho glares at him and then back at the crowd of men in the studio who look like deer getting caught in headlights. A cold sweat runs down everyone’s necks. Hoseok holds onto Seonghwa’s arm for dear life while the other holds his hand. Yeonjun is in the corner carrying all the bags with his long limbs and hiding behind Wooyoung whose eyes are translating into general fear. Hongjoong is hiding behind his boyfriend Namjoon who is also fearing for his life. Wonwoo tries to hide his big figure behind Yeosang who is unsurprisingly the only one who hasn’t moved to make a run for it since earlier. Yunho and Mingi are holding each other’s hands, stuck in place as the maknae reaches eye contact with them. 

There. There he is. The man that has been on Jongho’s mind and racking his brain 24/7, making him go insane over how much he’s falling in love with him. He wants to cry because he’s just so perfect even when he’s scared for his life. Jongho had to admit, he was whipped. Just one look at him and all his worries in the world would go away. God, that man. 

The maknae sighs. He’s been defeated again. 

“Look, I am not here to crush anyone’s soul out of their living body. I don’t know what Jungkook-hyung may have told you guys, but I’ve changed my mind about it anyway. I come with gifts. Coffee!” 

He holds up the drink holder for everyone to see before walking into the room, only to reveal a grinning Jungkook with the rest of the coffee. 

Sighs of relief flooded the room. Some thought that he had become a fatality on the way here. Everyone loosened up and started falling to the floor. 

“Yah, Jongho-ya! You can’t just give us an A-grade heart attack like that!”

Hongjoong yells from his place lying on the floor next to Namjoon. 

“What? How can someone as cute as me be so scary like that? Couldn’t be me.”

The youngest quips, bringing laughs from everyone and immediately elevating the mood. He sets the drinks down on the floor and takes a seat next to all the bodies laying down there. He giggles, sounding like bubbles, with a gummy smile over his witty remark which brings coos from the others. 

“He’s right. There’s no way a cute little bun like him could be so bad. Just look at him!” 

Yunho crawls over to his youngest brother to pinch his cheeks playfully, laughing at the rolling of Jongho’s eyes at him as he lets the older do what he wanted anyway. 

Wonwoo notices Mingi is standing in place, staring at the youngest in the room. He waves a hand over the man’s face. Nothing. He whispers in his ear.

“Earth to Mingi. Your heart is showing~”

Mingi suddenly snaps his head and covers his ear with his hand, groaning at the other for sneaking up on him like that. He whispers back (tries to at least with his loud ass himself).

“Yah! Don’t say that out loud! He might find out…”

It was true. Mingi also had a crush on Jongho. The way he smiles with his gums, his fluttery giggles, and his angelic voice had gotten Mingi swooning ever since the Kim family came to the dance studio. He felt bad for having fallen in love with one of his best friends’ brothers, and their youngest one at that, so he’s never had the pleasure of being able to confide with anyone of them other than Wonwoo and Hoseok about his crush on Jongho. It was stupid really as to why he was caught googly eyeing the younger, he believes. He just thought that his bubbly giggle was really pretty. 

Wonwoo huffs a laugh and hooks an arm over his shoulder as he walks with him towards the group that was circled together on the floor. They had already finished a few choreos before the coffee had come so now everyone was having their downtime. 

San pats the space on the floor beside him for Wonwoo as the taller smiles at him and takes up the spot, placing a small kiss on the boy’s cheek. San leans his head on the man’s shoulder as he listens to the rambling of Jungkook’s prank on his hyung the other day. 

Mingi looks around to see where he could sit as the older abandoned him in place of his boyfriend. There’s no way he’s going to sit beside Wooyoung and Yeonjun who are looking at funny videos on the tall one’s phone, not when the two are literally inches away from making out right here right now. 

Hongjoong and Namjoon are having a nice moment together, with Namjoon’s arms wrapped around Hongjoong’s waist as he holds the other close to him and Hongjoong’s body curled up against the man’s chest, which Mingi did not want to interrupt either, knowing full well of how busy both of them were and never got enough time to see one another. 

Seonghwa and Hoseok were too engaged in the story Jungkook was telling (as was Yunho who was sitting right beside them, his tall ass self leaving little room for Mingi’s also tall ass self), fingers laced together as they eagerly listen to what happens next. Mingi didn’t want to intrude on that either, knowing full well he would probably lose interest and whine over lack of attention.

Which leaves Jongho, who was sitting by his lonesome at the edge of the circle they gathered into, eyes staring into the distance as if he was thinking very hard about something. Mingi thinks that this may be his chance to get some nice time together with Jongho, without the hovering of the others to scare him. He walks over and plops down ungracefully to the floor beside the boy, making the other jump out of his thoughts. Literally. 

“Heyyyyyy~”

Smooth, Mingi. Smooth. 

Jongho looks at him and smiles. 

Oh, sweet mother of Jesus. That smile. 

“Hi, Mingi.” 

That voice, oh no. Heaven is on it’s way. 

The orange-haired man starts to internally combust.

“Sooo..I, um, heard you have a date this weekend…”

Mingi panics. Shit, how did he know? 

Flashbacks of earlier that day come to mind when Yeonjun came up to him about setting him up on a blind date. Even though he protested, he ended up accepting the offer anyway because of that one time Yeonjun helped him out when he was deserted in his house with not a snack in sight and was too lazy to go out and buy some so Yeonjun went and got him some instead. That was how he knew this friendship was one for the books. He owed the guy one. 

He flusters and rubs the back of his neck, hoping that Jongho doesn’t take it the wrong way and that he still has a chance with the boy. 

“Ehe, yeah, uh. Yeonjun asked me about it and I kinda owed him so I accepted the offer…”

Jongho doesn’t show it but he lights up inside, knowing that it was actually him that Mingi was going on the date with. He kinda felt bad for not telling Mingi about how he knows it’s him, but he doesn’t say anything in fear of losing this chance to go on a date with the older man. Instead, he blurts out the most ridiculous thing he could have thought of. 

“Do you want me to help you out?” 

Oh my gosh. This could be it. He could get some time to spend with Jongho, without the others around, even if it was just for a little bit. Even if it was just for preparing for another date with someone who wasn’t Jongho. 

He thinks he answers to fastly because he almost chokes on his words. 

“Yes, please.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the group circle, the youngest’s older brothers watch the two’s interaction together and silently celebrate victory over the success of setting the two up together. Now, it was time to commence the next phase. 

The “supportive hyung” phase. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on twitter! follow me @mingupingus
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated! they mean a lot to me <333
> 
> lemme know what you think of it so far!


	4. error: plan discovered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH IM SORRY ITS BEEN AWHILE!! T^T 
> 
> but i saw a comment on this recently that asked for an update and so i made one! i felt bad for not updating this fic for a while so i hope this small little update is ok ;-; ill be sure to come back with more juicy content soon ;-; <33 anyways thank you for all the love and support on this fic, i didnt expect this at all! im very grateful and i love you all! <33 please take care and stay safe~!

_ applebaby is typing…  _

you all have 5 seconds to run

_ sexyboi is typing… _

THE FUCK 

HOLD ON IM CHANGING 

_ hohopup is typing… _

jonggie whatever it is we didn’t do it 

_ yeoyolk is typing… _

we did do it

_ san0710 is typing… _

YEO WTF 

_ sexyboi is typing… _

YEO WTF

_ hohopup is typing… _

YEO WTF

_ honghong is typing… _

if you all don’t shut up right now

_ blephwa is typing… _

hongjoong! 

there will be no cursing in front of the kids!   
  


_ yeoyolk is typing… _

tf 

_ applebaby is typing…  _

time ran out 

hope you have your wills ready 

_ sexyboi is typing… _

WAIT 

I JUST WANNA SAY

IT WASNT MY IDEA

AND 

I WANT MY GRAVESTONE TO SAY “SEXIEST BOY TO HAVE EVER LIVED” 

lmao

_ san0710 is typing… _

damn wooyoung…

that’s brave ;-; 

I support you <3

_ hohopup is typing… _

me too <33 

_ yeoyolk is typing… _

I live with idiots 

_ honghong is typing… _

hold on 

whats this all about anyway??

jongho???

_ applebaby is typing…  _

I know what you guys did

_ blephwa is typing… _

*gasp*

I actually gasped just letting you know

but *gasp*

how did you find out we were the ones who set you up on the blind date with mingi???

_ applebaby is typing…  _

WAIT

YOU WHAT

_ sexyboi is typing… _

HUH

WAIT 

_ san0710 is typing… _

OH SHIT

_ honghong is typing… _

hey! no cursing

also..

WHAT 

_ hohopup is typing… _

HUH

_ yeoyolk is typing… _

I blame it all on wooyoung

_ sexyboi is typing… _

BRO WTF 

_ applebaby is typing…  _

I WAS TALKING ABOUT MY PUDDING PACKS IN THE FRIDGE

YOU ALL ATE THEM 

BUT THIS !?!?!?!?!   
!??!!?!?!?!

_ blephwa is typing… _

omg ;-; 

im so sorry ;-;

i didnt mean to spill the beans ;-; 

_ honghong is typing… _

WAIT JONGHO 

HWA

HOLD ON THE BOTH OF THEM ARE LEAVING THE LIVING ROOM GUYS COME BACK

_ sexyboi is typing… _

whats up

im done changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on twitter! @mingupingus
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! they really mean a lot! let me know what you think of the story so far below!


	5. second phase: supportive(???) hyung phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first of all, this chapter is LOONGG like i literally had no idea i could write this much omg and second, i am sooooo sorry for taking so long and coming back with a poorly written chapter ;-; but we're almost at the end of this! tbh i had no idea where i was going with this fic in the first place, so if this seems all over the place, i am sorry ;-; i made this solely for the purpose of trying to write about big brother ateez to jongho but i know now that i probably could have just done that differently than this... anyways to everyone who has been reading and enjoying this fic, i love you so much you are the real mvps ;-; thank you <333

“Jongho-yah”

“Don’t even, hyung.” 

“Please, little bun.” 

“Those puppy eyes won’t work on me, Yunho-hyung.”

“Bunny, we didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“...Seonghwa-hyung.”

“Listen, Jonggie. All we wanted to do was to help push you in the right direction a bit. We realize now that we should have come to you first before taking any action, and we’re sorry. Please forgive us, little one.” 

The youngest shrugs. After the little spat that they had and the shocking truth that his older brothers were the ones who set him up on the blind date with his crush, they now ended up somehow here, in a confrontation of sorts after Jongho had tried to get as far away from them as possible at the moment.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning around to face his older brothers that caught him in the middle of escape in their home’s hallway. Worried expressions were written on their faces, with Yunho almost on the verge of tears. He was always sensitive about Jongho, being the one who used to always cradle him in his arms when he was just a baby. 

Of course his hyungs would do something like that, of course they would. 

Jongho thinks that, yeah, maybe it wasn’t so bad that they tried to do it, but at the same time, something about the way they kept this secret from him made him feel terrible. He’s not sure why. I mean, he would benefit from it anyway as he could go on a date with the man he’s fallen head over heels for, but he feels like maybe this was not the best way to go about it.    
  
After all, he’s never even confessed to the man yet. So how could a date before anything be a better approach to this love? 

Love. Could he even be worthy of Mingi’s love?

Jongho lets out a sigh. 

“Hyungs. I get it, ok? I mean, I’m so thankful to have older brothers like you guys who think of me and support me the way you do. But, this isn’t how I wanted it to turn out. I just…” 

Another sigh, and more worried looks from the others. 

“It’s just, this was not how I would have wanted this to go…” 

Everyone’s faces drop. It was then that they realized they fucked up. 

“Oh my god, Jonggie, we are so sorry. We didn’t think this through. God, we fucked up.” 

When Hongjoong swears, Jongho knows he’s being serious. The oldest of them all (minus Seonghwa) wouldn’t try to let something slip like that so blatantly if he wasn’t. It was the same vibe as when he would change his tone of voice into something that made the other brothers feel like he wasn’t kidding around. 

“Bunny, this is all our fault. We were in the wrong, we didn’t think about how you felt about it, even though we thought we were doing something right for you…” 

Yunho is already on the verge of tears. Hongjoongie-hyung was right, they did fuck up. They didn’t actually stop to think about what Jongho really wanted. They just went on with it without batting an eye. 

The rest were at a loss for words. 

Wooyoung looked like he was ready to punch a wall. That was how he always was when he was upset or ashamed with himself, seeking out a means of violence to calm the nerves in his emotions. 

San’s eyes were covered by his long bangs, his gaze fixated on the floor. Through the corner of his eye, Jongho sees his hands balled up into fists and notices him tighten his grip on them. 

Yeosang was quiet, but his expression was grim. He wasn’t his usual self, and that alone felt weird and kinda depressing within itself. Even though Yeosang always had that emotionless look on his face, his usual demeanor always had that feeling of a certain happiness and comfort that could only be found in him. Without that, it feels empty. 

Seonghwa was taking harder than the rest. It was to be expected, he was the oldest after all, and also the motherly figure to them when their own mom was nowhere to be seen. He treated them with love and care, always doing his best to make sure they were well fed and happy and comfortable. So, to see him breaking down like that, it breaks Jongho’s heart. 

Jongho starts to cry now too. 

“No, hyungs… I know you were only trying to help me, to cheer me up. I..I..” 

It all ended up with them in a group hug, as do most of their fights. The siblings couldn’t stay mad at each other for long. Bad feelings weren’t a common thing among them. 

They all cried their eyes out, bawling and screaming in the hallway as they just hugged the youngest and comforted him, small sorries being whispered in his ear. Their parents didn’t phased by it one bit when they came home to the sound of their children screaming “I love you so much” at one another while sobbing uncontrollably. It was just one of those days. 

And it ended with peacefully when their parents helped them out in setting up a big blanket fort in their living room with soft and comfy blankets on the floor and dim fairy lights set up around it, the seven of them all cuddled up to one another, with Jongho in the middle, and slept soundly through the night, smiles and sighs of content radiating through them all. 

Then it was D-Day. 

The day of the date. 

Mingi was freaking out right now, pacing back and forth in his messy bedroom, but not because of the blind date. No. Well, maybe. 

Mostly, it was because he was going to have Jongho, the little boy who may or may not have stolen his heart, here alone in his room. 

The only time Jongho has ever been over at his place, there was always the Kim brothers in tow, so he never had to worry about himself slipping up and making a complete fool out of himself by saying something stupid. 

Oh god wait. 

Now, he realizes that his room is an absolute shit hole, with dirty boxers and t-shirts lying all over the floor. There were stacks of notes and books by his desk to make room for his big ass computer setup for making beats and what not, and his bed looked like a monster ripped it apart. 

Mingi glances at the clock above his closet, it was almost 3pm. Jongho would be here anytime now. 

“Aw, shit. Song Mingi, you messy ass bitch.” 

He sighs and curses at himself, rushing to put the dirty laundry on his floor into the hamper, shoving the books and notes beside his desk underneath his bed while cleaning that up and fixing the comforter and pillows on it to make it look spruced up and pretty a bit. 

He takes another look at the clock, it’s now 2:45pm. 

“Great, I still have time to shower.” 

He can’t be smelling like cheese balls and Pesi when the younger gets here. 

Mingi slips into the shower, the hot water soothing against his stressed out mind. How is he going to not make a fool of himself when there was none of his friends there to help ease his nervousness around Jongho and make him loosen up into acting more like himself rather than some schoolgirl in love? 

Letting the water run over his head, dampening his hair, he tries to do some breathing exercises in order to calm his mind. 

He could do this. 

He will not make a fool of himself. 

Apparently, he already has because a ring from the doorbell shakes him out of his thoughts with a yelp and him almost going down on the shower floor, maybe knocking himself unconscious. (Although that wouldn’t sound like a bad idea given the situation he was stressing over right now)

Goddamn, how long did he take a shower for? 

Damn, his mom was right. 

He did take his sweet ass time in the shower.

Stumbling over his own long ass legs, Mingi rushes to finish his shower. Deodorant was smashed against his pits, his mom’s good smelling lotion on his body, and a quick swish of mouthwash was all put together on him in a span of a minute as he pulls on his boxers, grey sweatpants, and throws over his head his white sleeveless shirt. 

Not wanting to make the guest wait any longer, he leaves his mess behind in the bathroom and closes the door so no evidence would be seen before walk-running his way towards the front door. 

This was it.    
  


This was the big moment. 

The boy who has been taking over his thoughts and feelings is going to be here with him. 

Kinda like a date. 

Except he was actually doing this because of a date… 

But those little details can be pushed aside until later, he thinks. Right now, Jongho was all that mattered in his mind, and he finally takes that step forward and opens the door to find him. 

And there he was. 

He wasn’t dressed in anything special but by the gods, Mingi thought he looked stunning. 

His hair was a dark red color, courtesy of Wooyoung’s and Hongjoong’s antics of wanting to experiment with dyeing their hair at home, and he was wearing a black t-shirt underneath a denim zipper jacket with black sweatpants. Yet, he was shining like an angel.

Ok, so maybe Mingi was a little in over his head. But, could he be blamed when Jongho was looking like an absolute cutie? He didn't think so. 

“Uh, hey! I’m here! Um, are you ready to, uh, get ready for your, um, your date??” 

With a shy smile and blushed cheeks (In Mingi’s oblivious eyes, he thinks it’s probably because he might be too hot in that jacket or something), Jongho stumbled upon his words and tried his best to speak in linear sentences to the man he likes. 

That didn’t end up the way he expected though. 

Especially not when he’s here standing in all his tall ass glory, wearing a fucking sleeveless shirt that seems to be a little see-through, his thick arms full of muscle showing through proudly and making Jongho unable to make a coherent conversation. 

Mingi however takes it in stride and just grins down at him enthusiastically, with that usual joyful expression of his that Jongho fell in love with from day one. 

“Hey, Jongho! Yeah. I’m super excited, I’m looking forward to see how you’ll dress me up!” 

PlusIwouldliketospendmoretimewithyouandjustenjoyyourpresenceherewithmebecauseIthinkyourereallycuteandwouldliketodateyou. 

Is what Mingi wanted to say as well. 

But, he just swallows the words down with another laugh. Just like how he always takes care of his struggles. 

The smaller lets out a small giggle along with him, and Mingi thinks that, maybe, he should keep making a fool of himself just so that he could see Jongho giggle like that more often. 

Mingi gets snapped out of his stupor when Jongho starts to bring him back to reality instead of his “Choi Jongho Daydreams” state of mind. 

“Um, can I come in now?” 

“Oh shit! Y-yeah! Of course, sorry!” 

He tries not to die of embarrassment as he rubs the back of his neck with his hand while opening the door further for Jongho to pass through, a shy smile sporting on his lips as the younger just grins at his foolery. 

After closing the door once the younger gets inside, Mingi tries to rub his sweaty palms against his sweatpants as he internally breaks down at the thought of having the smaller boy around. Would he be able to keep himself from mentally breaking down and making a complete ass of himself? Who knows.

“Uh, my room is upstairs. Let’s go?” 

And to be honest, yes, it was a little cheesy, Mingi thinks, but the way Jongho laughs and smiles warmly at his outstretched hand before taking it in his own smaller ones makes him feel like it was worth it in the end. He holds Jongho’s hand like it was a fragile treasure and leads the way up the stairs and into the cramped hallway of his home, before swiftly taking a left to where his room was, a sigh leaving him internally as he sees how cleaner it looks now than it did this morning. 

Reluctantly, he lets go of the boy’s soft hand once they arrive. But, he doesn’t seem to notice the way Jongho pouts at the loss of contact, his eyes drooping low close to the floor as he watches Mingi’s back when the older walks into the room and he’s left by the doorway.

Jongho quickly brushes it off though when the man turns around, that big usual goofy grin on his face once he faces the other and gestures loudly (no one’s ever been able to actually do something like this, only Mingi and Yunho could ever ‘gesture loudly’) at the medium sized space room. 

“Well, what do you think? Pretty cozy, isn’t it?” 

If Jongho thought he was an idiot for falling in love with this man, he thinks that he’s even more of an idiot if he ever lets go of him. It’s the little things that he does like this, being loud and bubbly even for the silliest of things, that makes Jongho’s heartbeat just a little more faster, his cheeks just a little more pinker, and his smile just a little more wider. 

“Yeah, it looks perfect for building blanket forts in!” 

And to be honest, it is. The way the sun shined through his window, slight orange hues from the sunset dying it a warm color, made it seem like an absolute perfect place to camp in under the safety and comfort of a blanket fort, the two of them inside it holding hands and watching cheesy romantic 80s flicks on the old tv in his room. 

But Jongho does his best to snap out of that far fetched daydream that would never happen, he thinks, remembering that he was here on a mission. 

His eyes reach back to Mingi from his lookover around the room and he’s just there with an unreadable expression on his face. 

Did he say something wrong?

“Uh, yeah. You’re right, it would make for good grounds of a blanket fort. I never thought of that before. 

Frankly, Mingi’s never thought of anything remotely romantic like that as he is a big dummy who can’t seem to be like other guys who would do sweet things to the ones they love. A silent sigh escapes his lips. He hates himself.

Jongho just flashes him a small smile and that’s all he needs to build onto his case that Jongho now hates him too. He’s already fucked up and it’s only been 5 minutes since Jongho has entered the premises. He’s fucked. 

His mind spirals so far into panic mode that he doesn’t notice the younger slip past him and stop in front of his closet, opening the doors to reveal the typical kind of messy closet that almost all men have. His eyes widen, but he can’t be blamed. It was like an avalanche hit the place. But, he brushes it off and turns around to face Mingi.

The taller is snapped out of his trance by someone clearing their throat, his eyes leading him towards the sound, only to find the smaller boy in front of his dirty closet where he shoved all his other junk in with a smirk on his face. 

“Well, let’s get to work!” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Jongho had finished working his magic on Mingi and sprucing him up a bit, it was already 4PM. 

  
  


Just in time too. The supposed ‘blind’ date (can it even be called that if Jongho knows he’s the other party in this?) starts at 7PM. That gave him plenty more time to get ready back at home once he was done here.

“Well, what do you think?” 

Mingi’s voice calls out to him, signaling Jongho that he was done putting on the finishing touches that he told the taller to put, mostly accessories and the like since the fitting, makeup, and hair were all at perfect conditions now. After many unfortunate outfits and looks, mind you. Jongho is going to have to burn those hideous leopard print basketball shorts in Mingi’s closet if he ever sees it again. 

He turns around to find the older man walking up to him in all his handsomeness and Jongho has to crane his neck a little bit just to keep eye contact with him. And suddenly, it all feels so intimate. 

Especially with how he’s adorned in these silver jewelry, shining around his neck, ears, and fingers, and his blond hair slicked back to expose his forehead, making him resemble more of a mafia boss rather than the soft nerdy look he usually sports. It made Jongho’s breath hitch in his throat.

The smoky dark brown eyeshadow gave the older a sultry look, almost making Jongho’s knees go out, and the way the v-neck white button-up shirt that was tucked into his tight black pants traced the outline of his collarbones so carefully was not doing anything to help the nerves that shaked deep within the younger. 

Mingi looked amazing, but that was an understatement. 

He looked like a Greek god in Jongho’s eyes. One that he wouldn’t mind submitting to. 

The little smile that was adorning the taller man’s lips, showing his gums and eyes turning into crescents as he looked happily down at the other, Jongho just wished he could reach out and kiss him. Oh, what he would give to have those lips on his own. 

But he holds back, choosing to just reciprocate a smile at him instead, before shifting his gaze on the man’s whole look to try and avoid the dangers of Mingi maybe seeing the pink tinge in his cheeks and heartbeat racing.

“You look amazing, Mingi. Really, really amazing. I’m sure your date will be swooned by you the moment you walk in.”

“Thanks, Jonggie. It was all thanks to your magic! I really owe you one!” 

The smaller of the two laughs and finally looks back up to meet the brown orbs of the taller, “I’ll be sure to take you up on that then! I want a whole box of pudding the next time we see each other for game night.” 

Mingi falls in love with that laugh, those eyes conveying the beauty of happiness, and the way Jongho already knows what he wants and isn’t afraid to speak it. 

“For sure. I’ll bring you a whole month’s worth of stock!” 

And they aren’t sure for how long they stay like that, standing there in front of each other, gazes stuck on one another’s faces and so intimately close they could almost touch lips. It was like all other parts of the world faded and it was just the two of them in the middle of the sunset-colored room, seconds apart from their fingertips brushing up against the other. 

But, the moment only lasts for so long, a shrill ringtone coming from Jongho’s pocket making the perfect scene crumble before his very eyes. 

His heart drops and it shows. 

Mingi feels his own drop too. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, no! It’s fine! It’s...more than fine actually…” 

That last part was whispered so softly, Mingi was sure Jongho probably didn’t hear it. Even though a part of him did. 

The phone’s ringing still echoed throughout the room. 

“I’m really sorry. Let me just take this for a minute…”

“Yeah, no, yeah, of course!” 

Jongho whispers a little thank you to the other before reaching in his pocket and answers the call with an annoyance in his nerves. 

“Hello?”

A loud voice comes through the other line and he knows it’s Wooyoung.

“Jongho!! Hey! It’s almost time! Stop coddling each other get over here, we need to make you look breathtaking.” 

Jongho internally curses at his hyung for ruining the perfectly good moment they were having, and for screaming out loud over the phone that Mingi maybe or maybe not hear about coddling him. He was going to kill Wooyoung. 

“Alright! Now can you please stop screaming in my ear!?” 

Technically, now Jongho was also screaming in his ear but he could do that. He was their baby, and no one could get mad at their baby. 

“Fine! Now, get your ass over here! Love youuuu~!” 

And just like that, Wooyoung ended the call, leaving a distraught Jongho who was about to fucking murder someone, and a oblivious Mingi who was just there, standing. Smiling. 

“What?” 

Jongho asks curiously to the other as to why he’s smiling after that rollercoaster of a phone call.

Mingi tries to hold in a laugh, but fails as he answers Jongho’s question.   
  


“Pfft... you guys are really close, huh?” 

Now, the other couldn’t hold it in anymore and he laughs his stomach out.

He really shouldn’t find it funny, but the way these siblings seemed to work and show their love was hilarious and Mingi was sensitive to hilarious things. 

Jongho’s lips curve into a little smile but tries to hide it as he smacks the other in the arm a yelp coming from the taller man.

“Yah! Do you want me to do the same to you?” 

In Mingi’s mind, he was already full on board with that. Any kind of affection and love he can get from the younger, he’ll take. Even if that involves annoying him to no end and getting screamed at over the phone.

“God, I can never get away from idiots these days.”

He pinches his nose bridge and closes his eyes, they were really testing his patience now. 

“Awww, come on, you love me.”

Jongho wishes he could wipe that big dumb (adorable) smile off the other’s face.

But, he also blushes at the mention of the word “love.”

Yeah, he knows Mingi wasn’t taking it seriously but in all honesty, Jongho would agree within a heartbeat. 

He does love him. A lot, actually. 

“I’m leaving.”

“Ack, wait!” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finally reaching back home, it was now 4:45PM. Still on track. Still time to whoop Wooyoung’s ass. 

When he approaches the door to get inside and start getting ready for the blind date at 7, it already swings open with 5 familiar faces all smiling insanely at him. 

He had to admit, he was scared.

“Uh, hi hyungs?? Why are you guys smiling at me like that?” 

He takes a few steps back, but Seonghwa moves forward a few steps more, taking Jongho’s hand in his and pulling him back towards inside the house and all the way into his room. 

In the corner of his eye, he sees his other brothers open the closet, the vanity drawers, and the cabinets with all his hair products, all in a military-like way, as if they were searching the premises for signs of illegal activity. 

Jongho was now terrified. 

“Uh, guys??” 

“Oh, Jonggie. Don't worry. Let us work our magic on you now. By the time we’re done, you’ll have all the guys there wanting you from left to right, especially Mingi.” 

Seonghwa winked.

He was fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!! 
> 
> twitter: mingupingus


	6. error: intruder alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongho sees a familiar face at the site of the date

“Hyung, what the hell!?” 

Jongho coughs and hacks at the perfume being sprayed all over him when it catches inside his mouth. 

“Just stay still! I’m not done yet!” 

Wooyoung tries to wrestle with their youngest brother as he sprays more of the flowery perfume all over Jongho’s neck and clothes. 

“No swearing!” 

“Fuck.” 

“Yeosang!” 

Seonghwa scolded the other as he walked back inside Jongho’s room, helping out Hongjoong and San cleaning up the mess they had all made after “working their magic” on Jongho to get prepared for his date that was happening in an hour. 

It was already close to 6PM. 

It was a rough hour and a quarter trying to get Jongho ready. It wasn’t because it was hard to find an outfit or accessories or makeup to put on the boy. It was just that they all got a little too carried away when the energy drinks started to come around the room and influence all the siblings to start putting on some music and dance like there was no tomorrow while figuring out what to do with Jongho. 

“Stop moving, Jongho. I might burn you with this curling iron.” 

Yeosang was working on the finishing touches for Jongho’s red hair. He curled the boy’s bangs messily and with soft waves to give him a more innocent touch. 

Yeosang was always good at styling hair, Jongho thinks. 

Jongho sighs in defeat, letting his hyungs handle the rest as he tries not to inhale the stingy scent of the perfume that Wooyoung was still drenching all over him. 

“Hey! Are you guys done yet? It’s almost time!” 

Yunho bursts into the bathroom that was just right beside Jongho’s bedroom, signaling the other brothers to follow the sound of his outburst to check in on the boy who was the star of the night. 

Although, in his older brothers’ eyes, he was always their star. 

“Yeah, yeah. We’re done! Ok, Jonggie! Come have a look!” 

Wooyoung pulls the younger’s arm gently, with Yeosang trailing behind him and still urging the boy to keep his eyes closed with his hands over them, and guides him back to his room and in front of the tall mirror that hangs on the wall beside his closet. 

He feels Yeosang’s hands retreat from his eyes and hears the older’s voice speak up. 

“Open your eyes.” 

All his hyungs gathered around behind him, their hopeful eyes and happy smiles all directed towards him, and he thinks that he’s so lucky. 

And if Jongho started to tear up a little when he did open his eyes, no one would dare talk about it. After all, Jongho wanted to always keep his strong persona. 

But it was hard not to cry when he saw how much effort and care his older brothers took in making him look pretty and breathtaking, how it was because of them that he got this chance to spend a day with the one he fell in love with, how they had supported him from the background all along this whole time, and now he’s thinking about all the other stuff they’ve done for him. 

“Oh, no! Baby, why are you crying? Do you not like it?” 

Seonghwa rushed towards Jongho’s side, taking the younger’s hand in his own and bringing them up to his chest, one hand reaching up to thumb away at the tears that were fighting to stream down his face. This was Seonghwa’s way of caring for their youngest, always with such warmth and comfort. 

Jongho quickly denies it, not wanting them to get the wrong idea. 

He absolutely loved the way they dolled him up. 

From his parted curly bangs that made him look soft, he wore a white V neck sweater with a white button up underneath it and matching white pants to add a finishing touch. All courtesy of Yeosang, Hongjoong, and Mingi

Seonghwa did well with applying makeup on him, going for a subtle soft natural look and applied a pink lip and soft red blush along with a light brown eyeshadow to accentuate his eyes and a touch of sparkles in the corners of his eyes (or as Seonghwa likes to call it, “twinkle twinkle!”). 

Wooyoung was in charge of the fragrance to put on him and the floral scent of freesia accented the boy well with his pure and innocent look. 

As for Yunho and San, their task was to dutifully accompany their youngest brother (and baby of the family) to his date with Mingi, and to maybe, just maybe, accompany him back home afterwards. It all really depends on how the date goes. 

“Should we give him condoms- Ow!” San steps closer to the two and asks to break through the silence from the admiration at their good work on making Jongho look pretty but quickly gets hit on the head with a plushie that Seonghwa swiftly took from Jongho's bed. 

Jongho takes a deep breath and turns around to all of his other older brothers, his heart full of gratitude and feelings that he can’t describe. 

“Hyungs… I can’t thank you enough. You’ve helped me and supported me so much throughout the way, I never could have gotten this far without you. I’m really lucky to have you as my older brothers.” He gets out without cracking his voice, thankfully. Although Jongho rarely shows his appreciation and affection for the others, everyone knew that the boy truly did love them and it’s at times like these where they couldn’t help but get emotional and all awkward. 

“Pup... You are an important person in our lives, brother or not. We’ll always love and support you no matter what.” The other oldest, Hongjoong, says gracefully as he walks up towards the boy who looked as if he was going to break down into tears of happiness and gratitude and outstretched his arms for a hug. 

Jongho accepts whole-heartedly and starts letting the wet tears fall out, soft cries being buried in the crook of Hongjoong’s neck and deep into the soft fabric of his hoodie. 

Hongjoong just pats the youngest’s back in a comforting manner, looking at all the other boys around the room and gesturing them to come in for a group hug. They all start to cheer up Jongho saying sweet encouragement and words as they attack with a big hug. 

“Well, well. Look at my boys having a little moment together. Mom’s so proud.”

Their mother’s voice comes from the doorway to Jongho’s room, and they all look to see her trying to hold in her tears. 

It wasn’t long before they called her over to join them in their big family hug, eventually luring in their dad as well and share a cheesy yet loving and warm embrace together. 

Soon when time came for Jongho’s date, Hongjoong and Seonghwa take it upon themselves to drive the younger to the designated location, and to spend more time with him before they let him off to his first date ever.

The little one was growing up way too fast. The two eldests just wanted to cherish the time they had left with him before he one day flies away from the nest. 

They arrive and the sunset colored sky is filled with dazzling warm lights and the place is bustling with adults, teenagers, and children alike. The bright outline of the ferris wheel was dyed a nice red-orange from the colors of the sun setting the horizon. The amusement park brimmed with life and happiness as Jongho watched in awe of how beautiful it all looked. 

“Have a good time, alright, little one?” 

Seonghwa presses a small kiss over Jongho’s nose and boops it for good measure before smiling down at their baby of the family. He would hate to let the boy go without giving him his nose kisses and boops, as they always did ever since they were younger. 

“Call us if anything, and I mean anything, happens or makes you feel uncomfortable. We’ll come running if we have to.” 

Hongjoong gives Jongho that warm smile that always makes the younger feel like everything was going to be alright, and he feels his nerves start to melt away just a little bit more. 

His hyungs cared for him so much, just as he does them, and even though he barely shows affection towards them, they all know just how much he loves them with all his heart. 

Jongho reciprocates his smile. 

“I will, hyung. Thank you for everything.” 

The two then leave after bidding their goodbyes to Jongho, who is now alone at the amusement park, waiting at the entrance for his “blind” date. He looks around to see if maybe the older had already arrived yet, and that’s when he lays his eyes on a familiar figure. 

Hyunjin.

What was he doing here? 

Jongho starts to shake nervously, the other man’s presence suddenly shocking him greatly. How could he come into his life again at the worst of times? 

No, Jongho thinks. He can’t be seen. He doesn’t want to see him. 

He doesn’t want to remember those bad memories. 

Scenes of him being shoved hard into the school bathroom’s sink, being held over the toilet until he couldn’t breathe from the water overflowing in his nostrils, getting hit by so many dodgeballs in the gym after basketball practice leaving him bloodied and bruised, all overcome him.

That’s why they moved. That’s why his family had to leave their hometown in the country to relocate in the city. 

It was all because of the abuse and bullying of Hyunjin and his gang. 

It was getting too much and Jongho could feel the dam break, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes. His hands came up over his head, and he cradled himself close to his chest.

No, he can’t cry. He can’t ruin his hyung’s makeup that he did so well on him. 

In the corner of his eyes, he thinks he saw Hyunjin taking notice of him and walking towards the boy. 

He doesn’t want to do this, he wants to leave already, he just can’t-

“Hey, Jongho? Jongho, hey, it’s okay. Breathe with me, ok? Just breathe.” 

A deep, recognizable voice wafts to his ears. 

Warm, big hands envelope the small of his back, rubbing circles and smoothing his emotions out into a clean slate. 

Jongho takes several deep breaths to come back down to reality, following along with the guiding breaths of the one who was soothing him.

The calm and inviting scent of a familiar cologne washed over him. 

And all of a sudden, his senses came back to him. 

“M-Mingi?”

He hears a small chuckle rumble from the other. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you back with me, bub?”

And a small nod from the younger was reciprocated back to him. 

Immediately, Mingi pales and realizes that he just called Jongho ‘bub’, which was strictly used only between those who were close to him, in which he did not consider himself to be. 

“Ah, sorry. The name kinda slipped out. I’m sorry if that made you feel uncom-”

Jongho interrupts him with little giggles that brought bubbles to Mingi’s chest. 

“Don’t worry about it. I like how it sounds when you say it.” 

Mingi tries not to panic and let his heartbeat race or let the blush on his face be too obvious but he doesn’t really have enough time to when a guy walks up to them and Jongho immediately pushes his whole body to Mingi’s side. 

“Hey, is that you, Jongho? It’s Hyunjin. It's been a while, hasn’t it? Haven’t heard a thing from you since you left.”

Jongho tenses and Mingi already knows, feels, the tension and apprehension the younger feels towards this new face. He’s not good news. 

It just confirms Mingi’s suspicion with this Hyunjin guy when Jongho stays silent, his eyes casted down to the floor. 

This was unusual behavior from Jongho, especially since he’s the strongest person Mingi knows, both physically and emotionally. No one could take him down.

But then again, there’s so much to Jongho that Mingi doesn’t know yet. He wants to know it all. 

The younger starts to shake a little, he still doesn’t say a word. 

The tension in the air becomes thick.

This guy just comes out of nowhere and decides to make Jongho’s night the worst it could ever be. 

Mingi couldn’t take it anymore.

But just as he was about to speak up to get this stranger out of their face, the man starts to talk instead.

And what he says isn’t what Mingi expected. Neither did Jongho, judging by the way he suddenly looked up from his fixed gaze on the floor, his eyes finally reaching Hyunjin’s for the first time in forever. 

“Uh, look, Jongho. I, um, I just wanted to say… I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I… was really stupid and a big asshole to you. I’m extremely sorry for that.”

When there was no response from Jongho, Hyunjin continued.

“I know you probably won’t forgive me, and that’s okay. I just wanted to tell you this. And, I know you won’t even believe me about this either but… I really did care about you.”

That’s when Jongho cracks. He looks Hyunjin in the eyes, tears blurring his vision and he shakes. All he can see through the wetness is a saddened smile on the other’s face. It broke Jongho’s heart, even though Hyunjin has broken his so many times before. 

Mingi stayed silent through it all, not wanting to interrupt what felt like a very important conversation, and only trying to comfort Jongho in this moment by placing a warm hand on the small of his back. 

“I wish you all the best, Jongho. You are such an amazing person, and I hope that he treats you better than I ever did.” 

He looks at Mingi with that same sad smile but there’s a look in his eyes that displays all of the emotions he felt towards the younger. There’s an unsaid feeling in the air, as if Hyunjin wanted to embrace Jongho for one last time. But, he cares too much and feels guilt beyond repair. All he can do is try his best to keep it all in, and protect the other from ever getting hurt by him again. 

Jongho tries his best too. He tries so hard not to cry, not to seem so weak like he was before. It wasn’t easy, though. Not after hearing what Hyunjin had felt. It was all so much. It hit him hard, and he didn’t know how to react. 

“Thank you for all that you gave me. I’m sorry I couldn’t give it all back. Goodbye, Jongho.” 

And just like that, Hyunjin was going to leave. Jongho felt that this was it with him, and part of him didn’t mind, was glad that he wouldn’t have to be haunted by the bad times anymore. But the other part wanted him to stay, wanted to remember only the good things they had together, even if they only lasted for a second. 

Hyunjin’s back was turning to him and Jongho really would never see him again after this. If that was the case, Jongho knew he needed to give his last goodbye as well. 

“Hyunjin!” 

The blonde felt arms wrap around him and that’s when the things he was trying so hard to keep in start falling apart. 

“I don’t regret any of it.”

Jongho’s voice is barely above a whisper but Hyunjin hears it loud and clear, even through his own flood of tears that clog his every sense. 

“I don’t either.” 

“Take care, Jonggie.” 

His own voice was shaky and he places a hand over the strong arms that were wrapped around him, slipping them off gently as he begins to walk away from the person he had cared so much about and yet hurt so badly in the end. 

This was enough for the both of them. This was their proper goodbye. 

When Hyunjin starts to fade into the night, Jongho can’t help but to run back into Mingi’s arms, aching for any kind of physical contact and comfort. 

His heart hurt. 

Mingi wanted to know why. 

Through shaky breaths, Jongho said all that needed to be said. 

“ _He was my boyfriend_.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAR GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW CHEESY THIS MAY HAVE TURNED OUT T^T EVERYTHING WAS LAST MINUTE IDEAS SO IT PROBABLY DOESNT EVEN SOUND COHESIVE T^T but ive dragged this chapter on for way too long so this will have to do ;-; i hope you like it, the next one will probably be the last so i just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read this so far, you guys give me strength to continue writing for this T^T <3333 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! they make my day~
> 
> twt: @mingupingus

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked this format! i might do a mix between this and a normal format! 
> 
> also pls do check out the big brothers!ateez edit! it's rlly cute ;-;  
> https://twitter.com/mingupingus/status/1246957084085751812
> 
> also im on twitter! follow me @mingupingus
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated! they mean a lot to me ;-; <333


End file.
